Spy Ride
by Iamatrombone4142
Summary: Max is the ultamite spy sent on an impossible misson-to kill one of her own, another avian-human hybrid. She cannot afford to let her guard down. A barrier is crossed, a trust is broken, and who's wrath will Maximum face -Fang's... or the Director's?
1. 1: Au Revoir, Monsuir Director

This is my first story, so feel free to tell me is something has gone completely haywire. It'd like to know. I love Maximum Ride and hope you do to (since you're reading this) and enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Paris, France_

My microscopic phone buzzed. I lifted it to my ear. The director's voice buzzed in my eardrum. "Yes, yes, Mosuier. It will be done. Au revoir. I stood and stretched, checking to make sure I was clear. In this little café, no one was around, and no one was watching. I strolled out into the busy traffic. I slid my dark shades over my eyes.

His words buzzed in my ear. America, he had said, and another mutant. It needed to be eliminated, and I was the best. They didn't doubt that I could, but I felt a cold stab of mercy in my heart-it was an avian-human, the same split as me. But this one was actually strong, not about to fall to pieces, like some other failed experiments. I was not to question why, but only to do or die. That was always drilled into my head.

I turned south, navigating toward the nearest deserted area. Hard to find, but it is there. Even better as soon as it's dark. I looked down at my phone. A text message read:

_Ride:_

_We want you to be especially careful with this particular one. He calls himself Fang; long black hair, black eyes, Caucasian, but very tan. Somewhere around 5 foot 11 inches, with black wing, a wingspan of 14-15 feet, tip to tip. Dresses in black. Very quick and nimble in sky and will avoid anyone in close range. Best tactic: befriend him as an escapee, and manage to kill him in his sleep. –Director_

I smiled a predator's smile, scaring a passing woman. "As you wish, Monsuir Director, as you wish." I whispered. No one could hear me. This was going to be the most interesting hunt I've had in a very long time.

* * *

I really hope you liked it, and are satisfied, but I can't please everyone (no matter how hard I try) Please review. Even if its a This sucks. Au revoir.


	2. Hello, Chip

I really have nothing to say but...enjoy my literature genius!

* * *

_Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean_

Horizon, clear. 12 0'clock? 3? 6? 9? Clear. I peered down at the clear blue water of the Atlantic and sighed. It was all too boring. Flying, too easy; fighting, simply isn't a challenge anymore. I can always defeat the opponent with hardly any effort. But my new quarry, well, that's a new story. Fang, as he's called, is supposed to be a thrilling catch. Many others had failed at what I was assigned to do. I am rarely ever assigned to a job,(that's just how elite I am) such as now, but mostly I just grabbed a file and hunted them for fun.

Pieces of his report came in by my phone and I had put together this: He wears a bunch of black, tends to stay under the radar, doesn't talk much, and is a loner. This will be a little bit harder, a little bit more dangerous, and the stakes were higher than ever. Sounds like my kind of time.

My phone buzzed. I looked at its short message. Then smiled. And threw my phone down into the ocean. It fell what seemed for ages, until it hit the ocean's smooth water. It looks soft, but it surface was like hitting bare concrete. Reminded me of training at the school.

When I had last been to the School, a few months ago, they knocked me out and preformed a surgery. I didn't know what it was till now. Instead of using my dearly departed phone, I had a chip installed. Inside my brain. It is where I can hear their special frequency and can hear what they send in their radio. I can't respond, thought, because they cannot translate my brain frequencies. It's different for the mutants, especially for avian types, like me, given that they're not mammals, but birds. But I have good news.

I get to do the actual spying part. There is a group called the Organization to Stop all Mutation and Alterations on Human and Animal Life (OSMAHAL). We call them the O's for short, sometimes. Well, they're trying to stick their nose into our personal business, so naturally we butt heads. I am to get in and find a loop hole in their system, permanently shutting down all of the OSMAHAL and its branches. Without getting caught. This sounds like my actual job as a spy. But I'm more or less a bounty hunter.

_**HHee-lloooo!o!**_

The horrendous noise sent chills down my spine. It was a mind wrenching noise, leaving me a starburst of pain and static. Ugh. The school has arrived into my brain. If that's not the weirdest sentence…

_**YOU WILL BE AA—RRIVIVVINGG AT THH-EUE DEESTINATIOUN SSOUON. IITT ISSSS-S IN TWO POINT TTOWWOO MILLESSS. FROM THERERER GO TO THE SUPER AAAEEEIGGGHTT INN. ROOOMMME 128…**_

Thank God that noise was gone. My ears will ring for a week. I squeezed my eyelids shut and tried to block out the light and sound. I opened my eyes, which watered a whole lot. I angled downward, folding my wings into a tight, rigid mass on my back and rocketed to the big forest behind the big yellow sign.

**Fang's POV**

"Oh where are you, little boy? Are you lost. We'll help you. Come out, little boy…" the taunting growls of the Erasers echoed of the empty buildings. I ducked silently behind a battered, worn couch, thinking of a way to escape this building. It had one door on the front entrance, maybe, but I think-yep. There's an Eraser with a Glock outside the doorway. Just my luck. Upstairs might have a fire escape.

Ka-thunk! Ka-thunk! The heavy Eraser paws smashed into the flimsy, wooden banister of the stairway, their feet falling heavily onto the cold concrete floor. They were so close! I could practically smell their rancid breath, see their bloodshot eyes, their dripping fangs.

Ouch. The long scar on my leg began to throb with the memory. One after the other, long slashing claws…

Whoosh! One Eraser picked up the couch singlehandedly and tossed it across the room, watching it if he were waiting me to crawl out, bleeding, from it.

I took the chance and leaped, fingers outstretched for those burning, black eyes.

* * *

Sorry for the really short chapters, but I will make longer and much better. I might just end up making short, suspensful chapters, and update often. Or would you prefer long chapters with long periods of time before it is updated. Please review and tell me which one you like better. I might start a poll. If I can figure it out...But one more thing. This is not based on any one paticular book, but Erasers, Flyboys, and M-geeks. None of them have been "retired" or whatever else one might call it, so they will periodically attack them. The usual.


	3. What is your past, Max?

Yay! 3rd chapter. I got 10 reviews, at least, and I am soooooo happy. It might not sound like a lot to you, but to me, reviews are love. So, I won't hinder you any longer, except for one tiny thing I forgot in the other chapters...

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**_ (Looks ominous, right?)

Thank you, that is all.

* * *

My fingers dug into his furry face and he let out a shriek. I held on tighter. He clawed at my arms, chest, and shoulders, tearing flesh, but I refused to let go of my death grip. Another . Eraser threw his arms out and his heavy claws wrapped around my throat. I writhed under his grip. I released my grip on the first and began to swing at the second. The other Erasers began to pile in on top of us all.

They had me pinned down, one Eraser per limp, began to wail on me. "Stop, stop, fools!" cried the one Eraser that was sitting on a stool in the corner. He now held a ragged claw onto his earpiece, wincing at static burst, and then grinned wolfishly. He rose, waving away the blood thirsty wolves and sauntered over to where I lay, trying to sit up. He leaned down, too close to my face, and his rancid breath blew in my face. My breath caught in my throat.

Smiling rabidly, he straitened quickly, calling to the pack "He's got a ride coming for him." I raised my eyebrow in confusion and they fell into rough laughter, all filing out into the humid air of California.

I collapsed back onto the floor. My entire body ached. I was missing patches of skin all over my body. I felt suddenly cold, and noticed the large amount of blood seeping through my torn clothes, and pooled on the worn carpet. I bit my lip and shivered. I was losing too much blood. I would pass out soon, I thought as the room spun on axis, and I saw dots.

My last thought was the head Eraser's parting sentence: 'He's got a ride coming for him.'

And everything went black as my head hit the floor with a dull thud.

**Max's POV**

I sat down on the bed of the decent hotel, shaking out my wings. I pulled my blonde hair out of its ponytail, and it tumbled out past my wings. I wish I could cut it, even though it is so shiny and thick, but they told long hair can be styled so many ways to disguise myself, so I didn't cut it. I rolled my shoulders and pulled myself off of the bed, covered in a generic flowered comforter. I ran to the bathroom, and shut the door, cutting the shower on as hot as it would go. I leaned against the door and rubbed my temples with the tips of my fingers.

Sighing I released my hands and undressed, and stepped into the shower. Hot water felt very good on my aching muscles. Any time I flew at hyper speed, my back cramped and contracted painfully. It was an effect from a surgery on my wings. One of the hundreds I've had. I looked in the mirror of the bathroom. I saw the long, pale scars lined along my back, running all different directions, almost like a puzzle. I shook my head wearily.

I regretfully stepped out of the shower, dried off, and stepped into my clothes. My hair hung down my back, making my shirt damp. I picked a piece of moss off of my shirt. I would get clothes soon enough. I hope.

**Soo-oryyry aabbout thee temmporrararay paa-ain, Agent RRRide…Googo immediiiattly to oourrrur . base…Depart nowwwww. Youuuuu havvvve a surgerrryy. (**_**A/N My spell check really hates the chip's voice. I have a bunch of squiggly red lines)**_

Well, that's lovely. I slid mywings into the huge pockets of my brown leather jacket and slid on my socks and brown leather boots, fixing the buckle. A stylish blue shirt accented my flat stomach and oblong torso, and dark wash skinny jeans stuck to my long legs. They always wanted me best dressed, because I received a lot of male victims and I had to look good to reel them in.

I walked into the lobby and handed in my key. The bellhop looked up and his eyes widened. "Hey, babe, you doin' anything tonight?" he winked. I lowered my eyebrows, and darkened my expression. He gulped, and backed up a step. He lost his cool boy swagger. I turned on my heel, and strode out, my high heels hardly brushing the ground.

I sprinted out into the forest, looking thankfully into the darkness. I would not be seen now. I got a running start, loosening my wings from the pockets, and leapt into the brisk air. My huge wings unfurled, flapped, and sent me soaring. If I was going to get to the Headquarters in Arizona before sunrise, I would have to rush. I rose high enough, where the oxygen was very thin, and where no airplane would glide, I closed my eyes tightly and went into hyper drive.

I arrived, half-dead, at H.Q., beating dawn with a few minutes to spare.

**Monsuir Director's Point of View**

"Excellent, very excellent. I pray that she will do well. Since we took the useless Madame Galapagos turtle out," I mocked, "and Max is being a little bit tamer. She used to be wild cannon, and could have easily broken free from our grasp. But now, well, now with that handy little chip, she'll be an unstoppable to our own means. Isn't that right?" I looked at the boy, his blue eyes lowered to the ground, his blonde hair faintly glowing.

* * *

I will not tell you who the strange blue eyed boy is. But I want to know who you think he is. Please review. Purty please? With Diet Mountain Dew on top?


	4. Prepping, rainbows, and sleep

I'm so sorry if the ending of this really sucks. I am about 1/3 awake, asleep, and dead. It's 12:29 A.M., so I have very little to say except this legal issue thing:

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride: James Patterson does. I had nothing to do with its creation or publishing. Sorry. You wish you could influence me to make the story go your way.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I woke up in the dark, dirty room, sometime around midnight. The faint moonlight burned my eyes. I blinked, sitting up, and groaned. Cuts skewered up my body with red-brown lines. Thank God that my blood clotted quickly enough so I didn't bleed to death.

I must look like a train wreck right about know. I felt awful. My eyes were crusted together, practically. My black hair stuck to my cheeks. I stood up, looking around the empty room, and strolled out. I had to find a secluded lake or stream or somewhere to clean up. I spat onto the floor, seeing it tinged pink with blood.

I stretched out my wings, and began in my attempt to fly. I was surprised to even make it into the sky, more so when I actually could maintain a snail's pace at a low, smooth speed. I soon enough found a pond and shakily landed near the shore. I looked around warily and began to take off my clothes. (_**A/N This is not about to get graphic, I promise. It won't even mention a thing. Now, girls, settle down. Enough with the girlish cries.)**_

I slipped into the water, surprised at its warmth. I sighed. It felt so good. I submerged, and surfaced quickly. Well, crap, I thought, looking around. No towel. So I put on my non-descriptive black shirt, jeans, socks, and shoes on, soaking wet, and trotted through the tall grass, proceeding to become covered in little barbed seeds. Happy, happy, joy, joy.

I looked up at the sky, gauging it to be around 3 a.m. I was in south…west California. If I head down to Arizona, I could probably lie low in the canyons and such- I've lived there so much, after escaping from that horrible nightmare they call the School. I couldn't help but shudder. It was absolutely horrifying. Memories flashed through my open eyes and I blinked, clearing away the dust and scaring images. I tried to shake away the images, failed, and leapt into the hot, humid air, and flew, determined to forget…but never to forgive.

_**Max's POV**_

I dropped numbly to the ground. I saw in my peripheral vision a few flyboys jog up. They silently helped me to my feet. A few others approached, bringing a stretcher. "You have a major surgery in a few hours. You must be prepped as soon as possible." I nodded vaguely, and relaxed against the hard pillows. I would have another improvement, making it easier and more efficient to do what I do best-to kill.

I felt a blast of cool air, different from the warm air of Arizona. As we came in, I noticed a red dust cloud float about, comparably dark to the white walls of School. A few nurses approached, saying, "Welcome Agent Ride. Mr. Director will be with you after your surgery." She handed me a hospital gown. "You'll want this soon. Jessica and Amanda will prep you for surgery. Best of luck. You will receive only the best of care that we can give you."

They departed, leaving Amanda and Jessica sprinting to keep up with the speeding stretcher. We made some random turns, and ended up in front of a steel door, covered in locks, bolts, keypads and different password locks.

After the series of locking and unbarring the stainless steel door, the flyboys left, and the panting nurses pushed me into the room. I cocked an eyebrow. "We wish the surgery to be easy, quiet, and fully devoted onto you, our top-tier patient. We'll give you a few minutes to change and will return to prepare you."They gave me a look. "Do you know what they are doing?"

"No," I replied, but felt really nervous about it.

"Well," Amanda said slowly, "It's best that you do not know." Now I was really nervous.

"Will it dramatically affect my entire lifestyle?" she bit her lip, lost in thought. "Not yet. Not quite yet."

(A/N I really ought to stop, because I'm about to fall asleep, but I will permit a short Fang's POV)

**Fang's POV**

I didn't stop until I reached the western part of Arizona. I'm glad I did, for I almost fell out of the sky, which would southern people would say 'Well, that's a whole bunch of mess.' I collapsed into the cave, feeling my hot wings contract, my back aching. I picked up the worn pack that I wore and grabbed a bottle of water. I looked in the bottle, where the water line was decreasing. The late evening sun glared in my eyes, leaving blue dots in my eyes.

The sun's reflection in the water. It played with rainbows, and when a shadow crossed over the low set sun, the rainbows halted, just as soon as the memory appears. I laid on the ground and fell asleep the instant my head was on my backpack.

* * *

ZZZZZZzzzzzz...Please review. :D:


	5. Dr What'shisface and red dust

I have very little to say, really to say, except, thank you so very much for reviewing. I've gotten all positive reviews so far, so thank you, but be not afraid of critisism. Enjoy my literary genius!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride at all!_**

That is all.

* * *

_**Max's POV**_

I changed quickly and stood, shivering, until the women came back in. They began to clean the operating table-a huge, cold slab of stainless steel- with harsh chemicals. It glowed eerily in the dark room.

Amanda handed me a pair of long, gray socks and a long robe. "We will disinfect you once you have been induced, Agent Ride." That sounds lovely. 'We will disinfect you.' As if I was a slab of steel. Well its better than bathe. 'We will bathe you…' Okay, disinfect sounds so much better. I nodded.

"How much longer?" I asked, and she glanced at her watch. "About three minutes. The doctor will be here then." I wished it was over with already. The bathing thing was kind of invading my thoughts. Gross. They continued cleaning the table, very methodically. I didn't even want to know how many "test subjects" had been on that slab. I've always thought that what they have done to kids is just gut-wrenching, not to mention illegal, and just sick. I was like some of those kids, but I was lucky, I had special relations among the higher ranks of the Institutes, well not just special relations but my-

"Could you please lay on the table, now, miss?" I complied and eased myself onto the table-which was colder than I thought!- and laid out flat. Some bright white-blue lights came on above me, in my face. My eyes narrowed painfully. I heard the door open, hitting the walls, with a dull whack. The two nurses scuttled out and a doctor, along with an army of nurses, large metal carts covered in medical utensils and such.

A deep voice gave orders and the nurses high pitched "Yes, Doctor," echoed off of the sound proof walls. The man came up to the table, his face hidden in the shadow of the direct light in my eyes. "Hello, Max. I hope you are ready. You will be so much more complete with it. Don't worry."

A mask was placed over my mouth and nose from behind, a needle pricked the forearm of both arms, and black cloth over my eyes and I smelled a sick-sweet smell, making me even drowsier than I already was. As I dropped out of conscience, I heard a quiet laugh in the background, soft and musical, and I dropped out into oblivion.

_**Fang's POV**_

I woke up, startled, and realized where I was- a tiny cramped cave, covered in red dust. I got into a sneezing fit. I rubbed the dusty sleep out of my eyes. I stood up, and stretched, my back and neck popping, and unfurled my wings, ruffling them. I grabbed some more water from a canteen, poured it into my hand, and splashed it on my face. I cleaned all of the grime off of my eyes and skin. I poured some on my hair, making in damp, and filthy water run down my back. I sneezed again.

I stepped out of the cave, trying to breathe the clean air, but all I found was heat and humidity. My long hair fell in my eyes, very annoying. I've had enough with it. I reached into my backpack, pulling out the knife that I "borrowed" from an Eraser that I've battled. I grabbed my hair into my hands, and slashed my knife upward, the hair falling onto the canyon's ledge. A gust of wind blew the strands off of the ledge and into the deep swell of the canyon.

The breeze on my neck felt amazing. I turned back around and pulled my backpack out of the cramped cave, and grabbed a can of ravioli and the remaining hot water in the aforementioned canteen. With the knife in hand, I busted open the can, and tilted my head back, and poured the contents into my mouth, chewing noiselessly.

I tossed the can off the ravine and sat on the edge, where it seemed sturdy enough and began to think. I didn't remember much, because I was hit on the head by a crowbar, and somehow escaped, only with a bloody gash and a heck of a headache.

I did remember in the mad chaos, strangely, a girl crying, brokenly. I saw a flash of blonde hair, long and tangled, and I knew she'd been there as long as I had been. She must've been 6 years old-the same age as I was. It unnerves me sometimes, 'cause I can hear the shriek of pain and…longing. Almost as if it were a dog howling when it was separated from the pack. I felt it pierce the back of my skull every now and then, a random reminder of the agony I've suffered. But it often grounded me from everything. It was helpful.

I didn't know where I was going, what I was going to do next, and where my next meal was going to come from. I know that I live in a bubble, and imaginary one, usually doting on all of the things that had happened to me. I tend to tarry, given screaming girl rant above, trying to distract myself. In a way, I'm cowardly. And I'm doing it again.

I stretched out my wings further, stood abruptly, stirring up yet another red dust cloud (God, I hate these things) and fell off of the cliff, letting myself freefall, then, catching myself, my wings' muscles stretching and pulling, pushing me higher and higher into wide spirals, upward, upward, upward…

(A/N I know that Fang is being a little Out Of Character[OOC], and I have already mentioned [I meant to, so I'll go ahead and say it] Fang will be more of an open book, and Max will be a bit more secretive. It's an interesting twist, I do believe) But I digress…

_**Max's currently slightly-conscience state's Point of View**_

I was slightly aware that there was a nagging voice, buzzing like those little gnats that are always to fast or invisible to see, and you can't squash it…Wait…Who's voice is that? It's not as loud and screechy as I remember…

It's that voice! The one who told me to go to that hotel and HQ. Ah…they've upgraded it. Thank God, it screeched so much that I would have gone absolutely stark crazy if it kept on. Halleluiah! Wait, maybe I should listen to what it's saying…

"Agent Ride, could you please pay attention. You need to wake up now. The surgery's been completed and they need to do a proper examination. If you don't hurry up, we'll have to use some mild pain to wake you."

I practically flew off of the operating table (no pun intended) and had a few whitecoats pull me back down to planet Earth. Their mild pain wasn't mild by any stretch of the imagination. I noticed my protesting muscles, but I could stand it. It had a strangely detached pain though. That and the voice upgrade was probably it. A higher pain tolerance would come in very good handy.

"Please, Agent Ride, calm down. Your adrenaline is rushing. Please, calm," pleaded a pale nurse, who weakly held onto my wrist. I realized that I was breathing hard and fast. I forced my body to calm down, so the woman didn't pee herself, and lay down onto the table.

They spoke in low voices behind me, until the door opened, pouring in bright hallway lights, and closed it, and an over-friendly male voice boomed "Very skittish with the adrenaline boost we gave you. That's good. It'll wear off, but you're reaction speed is very good. That will aid you in your greatest times of need." He smiled, his teeth too-white against his supermodel-tan face. He reminded me of a male model, like the European ones, who were almost always gay…gag me already.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, just as my stomach growled-no, howled-loudly. He threw me a funny look and looked at the still shaken nurse. "Go and get a large tray of food." He took another look at her, carefully, and said, almost sarcastically, "And go take a nerve pill, and stop trembling." She nodded weakly and scurried out. He look at me, after she left, nodding in the closing door's direction "She's new, and like all newbie, are deathly afraid of you. There are fierce rumors. All of which are true, by the way.

He smiled, wolfishly, and I realized that he must be part lupine, an experiment to hide it half origin. "You're an experiment too. Half lupine. They never told me."

His sharp smile widened. They wanted you to discover me yourself." I nodded.

"They thought I wouldn't notice." I was sure. His lips slid together, covering his white canines.

"It was a test. And you passed, as always." He looked bitter. I knew he must have failed one along the way. That made me smile.

"I've always had good grades," I retorted, smirking; and before he could fire off at me, his eyebrows already furrowed, the nurse came in, a loaded tray of food in hand, and Dr. What's-his-face stalked out, not before I saw his burning, scarlet face.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I'll update a.s.a.p.! Please review, all of my little (and/or big) readers, and have a lovely day and/or night. Which ever you prefer. And hey! If you want to read an awesome story, search "Through the Eyes of a Servant"..._True_ literary genuis!


	6. Hello?

My little story _Fang's Romantic Endeavors_ got so many reviews! Most were like "AWWWWW I LOVE LITTLE FAX STORIES", "WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER", & "AWW I LOVE FAXXXXXNESS!". So do I. So I present chatpter 6: _Hello?_ Fang does sound like a whiney-baby and really "woe is me, woe is I" and might come across as annoying. Sorry. This is (hopefully) the only chapter with whiney Fang. So, without further ado...the ever-so-lovely...

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_I don't own Maximum Ride or any other novel!_**

(though I wish I did...heheeeehee)

_**

* * *

**_

Fang's POV

I landed gently onto the canyon's ledge. My long black trench coat hung lower than usual, it pockets stuffed with fast food. I walked into the cave, ever dustier, and emptied the food. I grabbed and tore into the first thing I got my hands on. After I went through 8 greasy hamburgers, 4 super-sized fries, 5 sets of chicken fries, 9 apple pies, and a suspiciously green salad, I wiped my sticky fingers on my jeans and sighed.

The life I have been living is absolutely unproductive. I eat, breathe, fly, and generally supported the carbon cycle. I have no purpose. No reason to live…

NOOO! I cannot even think about that. In my backpack, in the back of the cave, held a large knife, about 6 inches long. It could be over so quickly. My fingers itched, and my eagerness do die surprised me. I threw off my coat and ran away from that so tempting knife in that God-awful backpack…

I threw myself into the air and fought the hot, betraying tears that threatened to overflow.

_**Max's POV**_

In a non-descript room, I was stuffed with food. Another nurse came in-not the shaking, pale one-carrying some folded gray fabric. "Please wear this…gown. It will help with your…recovering process of escapee number 24601, commonly referred to as "Fang". Do you have any questions? You will be seeing Monsuir Director's assistant before you depart."

"None," I replied, and she left. I changed into the "gown" which was a purposely ill-fitting, rough, gray _thing. _And was incredibly itchy. I saw lying, on the white table in the corner, was a comb, and on the wall was a full-length, pristinely clean mirror.

"My God!" I cried, touching my head. My strait, honey-blonde hair fell in somewhat tangled masses down to the very lowest part of my back. I grabbed the comb and ran in through my thick, hair, marveling at it. It must've been another "improvement" when I had that surgery.

I turned back and strolled out of the door, colliding into a frantic looking woman in a disheveled skirt-suit. She cried "Ah! There you are, M-miss Ride. I trust that you surgery was a success. You seem to be in fine condition. Here is the file you'll need. Please, read it on your way out, and give it to a lupine…employee." She handed me a thick manila envelope.

I nodded and sauntered into the hallway. An eraser followed me silently. I pulled out a photo of the envelope and almost stopped dead. This "Fang" had jet-black hair that hung in his tan face, halfway covering his deep, black eyes. I randomly shuffled through some photos. I stopped on the most recent photo. It was him, in a rough pair of jeans, shirtless, running off of the School's premises, with a pack of erasers chasing him. His large wings were the same shade of his hair, and were half unfolded. I realized, oddly, that he was really good looking. I mean, hot.

SMACK! I mentally smacked myself. Don't think of such things! If you get off of your mission your reputation will be _dirt_ and you will probably _die_ because they consider you too lethal, I scolded myself silently. We had now arrived to the outside doors.

"Ma'am, I need the file back. I assume that you know all of the information?"

"Yes, yes I know everything that is required. Thank you." I thrust the folder into the waiting hands of the Eraser.

"Uh, Ma'am…your boots. You shouldn't wear them. It would be too conspicuous." I looked down at the boots and stifled a laugh. It would be very conspicuous if I wore a hospital-gown-thing and a pair of Prada boots. I pulled them off, took off my socks and gave them all to the Eraser who bowed, in a strange formality and went back inside of the building.

"Wait! Agent Ride! Please, wait!" the assistant to the Director came bursting out of the glass doors. She looked as if she'd gone through a blender. She must've been running- I looked down at her 5-inch heels and saw some busted seams in her skirt. She took some ragged breaths. "Here, take this." She handed me a small bright orange packet, and a bottle of water. "Take the pill- it will help you become accustomed to the new alterations in your body. Be careful, now that you're outside of a contained environment, your newly heightened senses will seem overly reactive."

I didn't want to think about it, so I tore up the packet open and dropped the pill down my throat, chasing it down with some water. I felt a slight buzzing sensation, as if I was filled with crickets jumping around inside of me. I shook my head quickly, feet of hair flying around.

I nodded at the panting woman, and began to run. I gained up enough momentum to properly take off. I soared, stretching my stiff wings. I noticed that my wings were so much lighter than usual. And I looked skinner. And taller. Again. How many surgeries have I had since I could remember-78, I think. Either that or 79. I'll ask next time. I sighed heavily and became one with the clouds.

_**Fang's POV**_

I laid out on the canyon's ledge, looking at the stars. I had already gotten over my emo-weeping phase. Thank God. The stars were shining brightly, almost cheerfully mocking my very existence.

My stomach growled really loudly, in protest of food. I tried to consentrate on the stars and the darkness, wishing I could fly away to some other planet without dying from lack of oxygen-

What is that? Something was streaking across the dark sky, its flying rugged and off balance. It came to close for comfort, flying about a mile away. Then if began to plummet downward, spiraling too quickly to earth. I focused my acute vision to the thing. It was a human, kind-of. It-it had wings! Large, feathered wings were busting out of its back. Wait her, she has long blonde hair that is flying around.

She disappeared into the pine forest below. I stood up and took off, without thinking. It was another experiment, one that has escaped, like me. I won't be alone anymore. The wind whistled through my feathers. I arrived overhead where she must've fallen, and saw broken branches straight down into the brush.

I landed carefully. A tiny figure was huddled on a huge pine tree's trunk, her speckled wings splayed out behind her, hair tangled and partially covering her wings.

"Hello?" my words sounded like a question. I don't know how to approach this. "Are you okay?"

I heard a weak moan. I came closer. The girl turned and looked toward me, and I approached her slowly. She looked me in the eyes and I couldn't help but gasp. Her face was a mirage of shallow cuts across her forehead and cheeks. Her lips formed two silent words.

"Help me."

* * *

You know you want to review...


	7. To all that it may concern

To all that it may concern:

I am seriously debating whether or not to continue my story. I am having a complete bleeeahh time with the next chapter, so I would like to ask you, the concerned reader, if you think I should continue.

If you think I should continue, please, _**please**_, tell me and give me a suggestion how it should go. I'm debating whether or not to continue doing one-shots or two-shots like my story _Fang's Romantic Endeavors_, and if you haven't read it, I recommend you do. That gives you a better idea of what I love to do.

Please, please, tell me your opinion by reviewing!

Yours, a concerned semi-author,

-Iamatrombone4142


	8. Kate

Hey! I am sooooooo sorry! I have dropped off the face of the earth-I am afraid to see how many weeks its been! If you saw my little rant of chapter 7 (a.k.a To who this may concern) and I got 10 reviews and one private message all saying "OMG YOU CANNOT STOP I LOVE IT!" I actually got some helpful advice. Thank you all so much! And now...

Enjoy my literary genius!

* * *

"Who are you?" I asked the girl, who, frightened, stared at me with uncomprehending eyes. "What is your name?" She stayed put, eyes widening, and I noticed that she was shivering. "What happened…with your win-" I said, as I reached out to touch her dappled wings.

"No!"she shrieked. "Leave me be! You'll not do another test-not one more!" she jumped away from me, her face livid, and folded her wings. She began to run back the way from where I came, and stretched out her wings, and tried to fly. I began to sprint after her. She fell back on the ground, landing on her feet running, and tried again. This time she succeeded, getting up to about 35 feet high. I started to run, getting ready to take off. I launched and followed her.

Her flying was even more rough than I saw before, and I easily caught up to her. I lowered myself and tried to catch her. We were growing closer to the cave I was at earlier and I wrapped my arms around her. She began to shriek wildly, moving around violently…

…And passed out in my arms. I gripped her tightly, in order not to drop her, and made a sloppy landing. She was extremely pale and lifeless, and I lightly slapped my fingers on her cheeks-and they were icy. How could she have gone from fighting and screaming to a sudden death-like unconscious state?

I took off my coat and wrapped it around her. Maybe when she woke up, she wouldn't try to kill me. She was still pale and I grabbed a bottle of water and dripped some of its contents onto her face, trying to wake her. I'm afraid she won't wake up.

_**3 A.M. the following morning…**_

I sat in the cave, my eyes drooping heavily, my eyelashes brushing my cheeks. I fought drowsiness, but it was winning. Terribly. The fire was so warm and only a small nap would never hurt…

_Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle_

My eyes flew open, and I saw that experiment girl sit up, weakly, and began to cough. She was covered in that stupid aforementioned red dust flying everywhere. I tensed as she stretched, winced as her bones popped, and I gasped when she turned to look at me.

Her eyes were swollen, her lips also, red, and she was still pale, but not as pale as before. She looked at me with mournful eyes, almost like a small kitten, helplessly mewing. This time she spoke first, in a cracked, hoarse voice, "Ar-re you-u a-an eexxperim-ment too…?"

"Yes," I replied, discreetly loosening my wings until they were stretched out in full view, a black void of feather. She stared mesmerized at my wings. Her eyes looked fathomless, deep pools of deep brown, her hair a golden-brown, scattered around her. She broke away her gaze and looked at her hands, which were folded in her lap.

"What is your name?" she asked, surprising me. I didn't think that she'd speak again for a while.

"Fang," I replied. "And you?"

"Kate,"'

"I'm assuming that you escaped from the School." I said, trying to pull her from her distraught, silent thought.

She looked up, her eyes frightened and tormented. "Do you mean the aw-wful place that's white with all of those tests?" She bit her lip, looking at me, studying me.

"Yes. Most of the other experiments call it the School; it's a gruesome place that tortures kids for 'the furthering of science.'" I say, bitterly, and see her large brown eyes fill with tears. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" I said, reaching out to touch her face, stroke her hair, run her back, rub my hands across her wings…What?

She looked shocked, her eyes widened, but seemed to recover, and her tears streaked down her tan cheeks. I couldn't fight the want, I touched the face, and she snuggled it into my palm, reaching out, clutching my arm, sobs racking her thin body. I pulled her closer, not thinking, and squeezed her into an even tighter hug.

"They did so many…things…" she moaned, her tears dampening my t-shirt. She clawed at my back, running her lithe fingers through my black feathers. Her tears eventually subsided and she shivered slightly. I realized that it was extremely chilly for 4 A.M.

_**CRACK! **_

I felt her jump a little. "Fang? Will you not leave me? I don't want to be alone. I've never met someone like me. I was always isolated, always alone. Could you hold me like this just now? Even in the worst of the storm?" She looked at me with expectant eyes. The feeling in the pit of my stomach was not so surprising as it was before, a little more natural, not so…forced?

So I said, in what I hoped was a soothing voice: "Not for now, no, not now." And sighing, she wrestled closer to me, if it were ever possible.

"I feel safe with you, Fang." She murmured, her words muffled in my chest. She fell into a peaceful sleep. I soon followed suit.

As I began to drift off, I could only think of one thing…that I was hopelessly caught up like Romeo…but I can only hope that it won't end up involving poison or a rusty dagger.

* * *

Insert Romeo and Juliet rant! I heart it so much. The play is a little bit better than the movie. Thought there is a nearly nude scene where you see Romeo's butt (which is not as nice-looking as you might imagine) and a little boobage from Juliet. But they're married at that point...

Please Review it you love cheese, Band, and/or the miracle of toilet paper. (Which you have to love. Its either that or leaves...POISON OAK!)


	9. Meet

Hey! Quick little short chapter that I got bored and typed.

* * *

_**Fang's POV**_

I woke up to the muted light and awful thunderstorm of about 7 A.M. I didn't even realize why I woke up until a slight breeze blew in, and the sudden coolness froze my body where a thin body could have been curled up against me.

I quieted my racing heart when I saw her tiny figure curled up in a ball at the opening of the cave. "Kate?" I noticed her shaking body.

She was sobbing. "Kate!"

"No! Don't look at me, I have to leave, you're in danger!" she babbled, loudly, shaking, screaming. She jumped up, looking lethal and vulnerable as she bit her lip. Too hard; her lip was bleeding. She leapt out at me all of the sudden, fingers splayed out, aimed at my face.

"What the heck are you doing?" I shouted, and I saw her wide, chocolate-colored eyes, full of fear. She was still crying.

"I don't want to hurt you! I'm going to, if you don't go away, if I don't leave I'll kill you, I'LL KILL YOU, I WILL!"

She clawed at her own arms, falling on her knees, screaming. I heard over the sudden powerful thunder the _whup-whup-whup_ of a helicopter, and the whining sound of the school's signature helicopter engine. And I knew that she had sent them.

"How could you?" I whispered in awe. She looked at me when I said that, and I knew she heard, somehow, with super-acute ears.

She mouthed 2 words:

I'm sorry

_**Max's POV**_

I completely gave him in. It is hopeless-I cannot do this anymore! I've had enough. I freaking LOVED HIM! And to hear him whisper "How could you?"! it's killing me. Don't forget the hearty congratulations of the Flyboys flying the plane. They asked me why I was crying and I had do say 'Oh, I had to make him vulnerable so that he wouldn't question. Just had to soften up the sucker.'

I will make sure that he does not stay there the rest of his life, I swear it.

_**MAX, THE DIRECTOR WILL SEE YOU FOR DINNER ON A FEW DAYS TIME, ONCE YOU'VE HAD TIME TO COOPERATE. YOU DID A GOOD JOB. PLEASE BE PRESENTABLE. YOU DID WELL DECIEVE, AS ALWAYS. GOOD MORNING, MAX.**_

Thank God that noisy voice can't hear my thoughts before it speaks.

Monsuir Director's POV

(Remember in Chapter 3 where he talks to the blonde-headed, blue-eyed boy. Yeah, the one that no one knows the identity of. No, I didn't forget him, but he becomes a biggggggg factor now. P.S. None of you guessed who he was. You're gonna find out right about…not now.)

"Hello, there, son. I hope you are feeling in a particularly good mood, because I'm in a wonderful mood, with just as excellent news."

My son looked at me with his bright blue-_silver_ eyes. "What news do you have?"

"Omega, my boy…you have a new bride to be…" I said, sliding her photo across my polished desk.

"What?"

* * *

Not an Omega fan? Neither am I. I just thought it would spice things up a bit. Did it? Don't know, you tell me in a...

REVIEW!

-Iamatrombone4142


	10. The Black Veil that is my Heart

I got out of my writer's block and went into a writing frenzy. I love every word I type. BEWARE: HUMONGO CLIFFY COMING. READ IF THOUEST DARE! It also includes a little bit of my favorite style-Victorian style! Well, without all of the gothic stuff, but I do like the color scheme. You'll see. Oh, and, I legally must:

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does, thought I envy him it greatly. I do have my little plot, thought, and that makes me vvverrryyy happy.**_

Also, I had someone review saying "Who the heck is Omega?" Omega is the "Wonderboy" who Marrisa Jamenson (I think) loves and makes Max fight when the flock is split in 2 in Book 3: Saving the World and other Extreme Sports. They're in Germany, with all of the rioting kids around the world and the German _poliez_ cars. Ring any bells?

* * *

Omega's POV

"M-married!" I yelled, turning red. The girl was absolutely _stunning_ and absolutely **hot**. She had creamy skin that was a smooth tan, large, doe eyes, and long dirty blonde hair. She was on a busy street in France, I could tell by the signs written in French, in some expensive clothes, including heels, looking dangerous and incredibly powerful.

"Yes," said my dad, Director, still smiling, his good mood not spoiled. "Her name is Special Agent Maximum Ride. You will go with this ring," he pulled out a large velvet box from his coat and handed it to me, "and give it to her. Tell her you are my son, and that it is an order. You must go tomorrow. She has caught a particularly difficult fugitive in a record time. She needs rest."

"You mean to tell me she doesn't know about all of this! This is blasphemy!" I say loudly, redder in the face than before.

"Now son…" he said, his eyebrow dipped. His good humor was evaporating quickly. "Forget the resting for Max. Go now. That's an order!" I turned and fled.

I was escorted immediately by armed guards to her room. They knocked abruptly, yelling "Agent Ride! We have an order to you from the Director!"

The door swung open. Max, her long hair clinging to her back, in a lacy black nightgown (don't worry, it's not anything dirty) and said in a smooth voice, "Yes, Michal, I heard you very clearly. Could you please to be as so kind to introduce the young gentleman you've dragged along with you?" she noticed the Michal's companion's death grip on my arm. By her well-educated voice and stinging wit I knew that she had been specially educated here, where she would be a high-class, successful agent. Given her being a _special _agent.

"This is Omega, the Director's son. He has come especially with good news-which are orders, and cannot be denied him the right-in which he has come to tell you." Michal coughed. He awkwardly closed the door. She stepped back and motioned to a miniature…sitting room. Her room was in a more gothic-Victorian style, with reds, dark pinks, blacks, mahoganies and ivory. It had a huge, 4-poster draped bed with black lace-like netting around it.

I sat on an ivory chair covered in black lace and she sat on a parallel couch. "And what is your good news, sir?" she spoke, respectful, and crossed her legs, the floor-length nightgown cascading around her feet. I knew I must've appeared nervous.

"Please call me Omega,"

"How thoughtless of me, you must be uncomfortable. I thought it would only be an Eraser or a flyboy. One moment." She disappeared into a closet-room more like it was so big-and produced a deep red robe/dress thing to cover herself.

(If you have ever seen _Gone with the Wind_, or if you haven't, this is what the robe-y thing looks like: go to .com/imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=/2010/03/12/classic-and-iconic-red-gowns/&usg=_swOMBbl_rtYwdaIPDgwo0BdDwPk=&h=3600&w=1797&sz=637&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=ngD52FsOMk8PmM:&tbnh=162&tbnw=81&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dscarlett%2Bo%2527hara%2Bdresses%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1276%26bih%3D563%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=1544&ei=8NvtTLWHPMaAlAen95z_CQ&oei=8NvtTLWHPMaAlAen95z_CQ&esq=1&page=1&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0&tx=31&ty=60 dang long address thingy)

"Now, please tell me the wonderful news that you have brought from the Director." She said, keeping her eyes carefully averted when saying: "The order I cannot refuse?"

"Well, I will let you see if you can understand without my explanation." Before I could chicken out, I thrust the box into her lap. She felt the black velvet for a minute with one thin finger. She opened the box and gasped. She murmured something beyond even my incredible hearing. She looked up with wide eyes. _You? _she mouthed. I nodded slowly, still in shell-shock.

She slid the ring on her finger, and I saw it for the first time- it was huge, 3 diamonds, all very well cut in a silver setting, practically shining and lighting up her dark room. I looked up at her, as soon as she looked up at me. Tears were shining in her eyes. "I accept. Please let me know when the arrangements will be set. I am very happy. Thank you so very much for telling me in person, Omega."

I stood, and she held out her hand in a sad, formal gesture. I kissed her small hand, bowing my head. "I'm sorry," I whisper, lingering at her doorway, my head turned. I saw her turn away into her closet. I left, closing her door with a final click.

And in a sudden, I knew I had just ruined her life.

Because that tear was not for me…

It was for the man she really loved.

_**Max's POV**_

I ran into my closet when the door closed. I threw open a drawer, grabbing a black veil. Strangely, the School had always told me to dress in whatever I like, to be distinguished, almost royalty, and it made people fear and respect me, at a careful distance.

I let my face fall into my open palms and sobbed, letting the tears leak all over me. I dried my hands on my skirt, put on some black silk gloves and secured the veil over my still wet hair and damp face. I pulled it away for a minute, and looked at my face in the mirror. I was interrupted while doing my makeup, because I knew the infamous Agent Ride would never go around without makeup. It was smeared black all over my eyes, and I carefully applied some deep red lipstick, making my insides match my outside. I covered my pale face with the veil again.

Now I went to go and see Fang.

The hallways were dark as I walked to where the experiments were. Tall, metal cages were stacked up on top of each other, the thick metal bars shading the faces of small and large kids, not all winged, some with fins, some with scales, some not even resembling any of their human counterpart at all. I went into the wing for the dangerous escapees, and the Erasers on guard just stepped aside, lowering their head in forced respect.

I swept into the room-it looks like an interrogation room, with an on looking room with the one-way glass. I switched off the camera and audio. To an Eraser, I said "Get the most recent escapee, the one called Fang. 24601." She nodded and stepped out. I waited for a moment, and a bunch of clambering came from outside. These walls were allegedly sound-proof. Yeah, right.

Fang, looking more rugged than handsome, bleeding, with dirty bandages and gauzes hanging off of his arms, came in (more like thrown in) with a pained yelp. The female Eraser stood over him, lifting a hairy fist until I swept out of the secret box room and burst into the "interrogation" room, the steel door slamming against the steel wall, making the girl double over from the painful ringing. Fang cringed a little. She crawled out of the room, whimpering, "I'm sorry, Agent Ride."

"Agent Ride?" Fang said sarcastically, hearing her. "What's your first name, Agent Ride? Are you here to kill me? Given your gloom-and-doom clothes, ma'am."

"Fang, please, don't make small, sarcastic talk. I don't have the patience tonight."

He looked up with wide, black eyes. "Kate?"

Fang stood up; his eyes filled with…love? He couldn't, he couldn't. The Voice! It said he would fall in love-it influenced him! VVVVVOOOIIICCCCEEEE!

"I'm not Kate. My name is Maximum Ride. I am a special Agent for the school, catching the uncatchable. I find the elite and hunt them down. I was supposed to kill you, but I could not. I called them early, saying that the pills to kill you didn't work. They didn't, the pills, they didn't kill you, they didn't." I threw the veil off of my face, and he gasped when he saw my black-caked eyes and red lips. "I can't kill you, and I won't. This is the last time I will see you. I'm soon to be married, like in the times where girls cannot chose; they are chosen for. I'm to be married to the Director's son."

Omega's taut, pale face flashed into my mind and I shook it off. And I broke down crying. With a cough, he collapsed. "No!" I screamed. "The poison!" I wept harder.

"I'm not dead." He whispered, pained, "Just in shock, that's all."

"Not for long," said a wickedly familiar voice. And I knew it was-

* * *

You can't say i didn't warn you. NO whining. Please Review. You'll make my turkey day!


	11. Two Sides of the Same Coin

_**I love getting reviews, and I have gotten many positive ones. I have very little to say, but please keep in mind I am an ametuer, as is most of everyone on this site, so keep it in mind. I want to know if I reached your expectations. Thanks, and...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Max's POV

Omega. I knew it was Omega. "Max, I'm sorry that you're not happy with the arrangement, and I hate to destroy a new-found…love, but it has to be. I don't love you, just as you don't love me, but the Director, my father, orders it. I have no power over it, and neither do you. I'm so sorry, Max, so terribly sorry."

"There's nothing to be done, and I know Omega. You'll only hear words of love and devotion from me for the rest of our lives after we're married, only on one condition: See to it that Fang will be taken care of here, for the rest of his life. No abuse, no beating-he will be respected, no ill-treatment at all. None. I won't stand for it, even if I must fight against the entire organization. And I will, if push comes to shove." I knew I must look like I've been hit by a train. Tears continually poured from my burning eyes, but still I pleaded with Omega.

I turned to him, and he paled even more, looking at me with an expression of pity. Then Fang spoke saying "I won't be a bargain, and you can kill me now for all I care. I was manipulated with some sort of force, _I don't know what_, but I couldn't help but fall for her. I don't see how anyone couldn't fall for…Max." the evident pain in his voice brought on a fresh wave of tears, and I stood shakily.

"Is it a deal?" I asked, wanting to be anywhere but here. And to Fang: "I won't have you dead on my terms. I was also controlled, I think, and I feel the same way for you. We're just on other sides, like the Montague and the Capulet's. I have no choice but to do this. You won't die."

"Of course, Max. He won't be harmed again." Omega took me into his arms and I held him as a lifeline. I will forever be with Omega, living a lie, pretending he is Fang, but, I have absolutely no choice. We just can't be together. If I'm lucky, I'll be killed by a surgery-gone-wrong, or in a freak accident. That would truly be merciful. I flipped the veil over my face and looked at Fang. He was staring at me with love and passion, hate and misery. Two sides of the same coin.

Omega, putting his hand on the small of my back, led me out of the interrogation room and back to my room in utter silence. "My father wishes to see you tomorrow, and an Eraser will give you the details in the morning. He wants to congratulate…us. Good night." He touched his lips to my black silk-covered hand. I curtseyed in true Max-style.

"'Good night, my love. Parting is such a sweet sorrow. So I will say good night, till it be morrow.'" I said, sweetly, almost fake-swooning, loud enough for passing doctors, nurses and other mutants looked appreciatively at the glittering ring on my gloved finger. All we needed was some gossip around the school, some cheesy Romeo and Juliet quoting, and we'd be left alone

And he swept away, and I darted into my room, taking off my robe, veil, gloves, and ring. My hair was partially dry, falling in a crazy frenzy around my head. I pushed away the lace netting and crawled under the smooth, warm sheets, and dreamed of Fang's arms around me, never leaving me, never ever.

_**Omega's POV**_

I ruined her life. At least I can save her love, and I can at least treasure my love's picture as she sleeps in that dark room. I told Max I didn't love her, but it was a lie! A complete lie. I could die for her right now. I would, to make her happy. But I can save her love, Fang, and she will pretend to love me. That's as close as the real affection I will come to.

_**Fang's POV**_

Now back in that metal cage, away from Kat-Max…I can think. What am I kidding? She's practically been betrothed. And she loves me. That should make me feel better, but it doesn't. She's in just as much pain as I'm in right now, not physically, though. She will live, and I know he loves her, even thought she doesn't know that yet, and he will protect her, and he will keep Max living by keeping me alive. That was the official order to all of the School's staff and administration.

I really, _really_ wish I were dead.

_**Director's POV**_

I'm destroying lives right now, this very instant. Omega is grieving, 24601, or Fang is miserable, and Agent Maximum is weeping. All will end well-I'll have the perfect grandchildren: half of Omega's superhuman powers and half of Max's wings. All will end well, and anyway, it's only lives that are being destroyed, anyway. I will call for Max, tomorrow morning.

_**Max's POV**_

I woke up to a surprisingly sunny room. My curtains were drawn back, letting the sunlight painfully filter through the black lace curtain surrounding my bed. I saw a girl in a maid's uniform sitting dutifully in a chair, her hands folded, her head bowed. I noticed that my discarded robe, veil, and gloves were put away. My diamond ring lay on my polished nightstand. I climbed out of my bed, pushing aside the lace curtain. The girl looked up with big blue eyes, and golden, curly hair pulled back in a bun. She stood quickly.

"My name is Ariel, ma'am, and I am to help you look your best. I am hired to assist you as a lady's maid. It is your responsibility to make Monsuir Omega and his father look good for choosing you as Monsuir's bride."

"I would expect no less. It is a privilege that I assume I will always have." I sighed, and stretched.

"May I speak freely, ma'am?"

"Yes, of course. You will find that I am not very formal by myself. I will be around my groom and his father, but not here."

"In that case, please call me Angel. I will make sure you look perfect for everything. It is a…'perk' for marrying Omega. You a practically marrying royalty around here, and you will be seen together and seen together _often_. You need to go and see the Director for lunch, more of a tea-luncheon, very light, very seluded on a balcony. You will be seen by higher-up officials, all lower than the Director's position, since there is nothing higher, but you will not meet them. You'll meet them soon, though, after rumors are circulated around."

"Then it's time I should start getting ready?" I asked, touching the bags under my eyes lightly with my index finger.

"Yes, ma'am. I have the perfect suit for you, a cream and gold ensemble, a skirt suit, that will go well with the navy suit that your soon-to-be husband will be wearing…"

And I was lost in the preparing of becoming Omega's bride-to-be.

* * *

Please Review! I read and cherish them all, and I will try to reply to your review! Love and happy reading, Iamatrombone4142 P.S. I have a poll about Max on my profile...I think you might want to vote on it...the parentheses has my personal commentary on it, if you want to know how I think. Loves!


	12. Our Last Embrace

_**This is the long awaited (well, at least for me, anyway) finale for Spy Ride. Since I really went into detail with earlier parts, and have discovered that I like quick time-travel, I am using it now. All wll explain itself soon enough.**_

_**Max's POV**_

It has been 7 years, and I have been (well, not happily) mutually married to the Director's son, Omega. He and I know that each of us are not in love with each other, and we understand. I am desperately in love with Fang, who has long since escaped from this horrid "facility" and Omega's lover-whom I discovered the identify of a few years ago, was a red-headed girl he'd met years prior, a girl names Lissa. At least I think he loves her. I'm 22, and he's 24, and we're living together, in the same house, but not living together, just in our own worlds, when we come together for an hour a day, in the evenings, at dinner, and air our grievances, like two good friends. We just happen to be married to each other.

The Director had died many years ago, grandchildless, to his added despair; his son, having absolutely no interest in the prospect, gave the business to a friend of the Director's. We stayed carefully away from the business and stay safe from it as well. I sit here, the midnight moon shining on my tear-streaked face. I blink heavily, trying to shoo away my unwanted tears, but they still flooded freely from my dry eyes. I sat in a ball, on a windowsill, alone, even though my husband slept silently in the soft, warm linen sheets.

But here, in this ever-so _physically_ lonely windowsill, could I truly be with Fang, in mind and in soul, happy and carefree, feeling his ghostly arms around me. Here, where I could be free, on this cold and drafty sill. I smile gently to the moon, feeling my tears stick to my face, making the skin almost stiff. And I knew, with a pang deep in my heart that I don't want to sit here. I want to feel Fang's real, wiry, warm arms around me, to feel his hot breath fan on my neck. That is what I must have. And it I will, or I will die in search of him.

I slid into the warm arms of Omega, and whispered, very quietly, but intently, "Forgive me for what I will do." And I felt his arms tighten around my waist, and his strong chin bury itself into my neck. His breathing was tight. I knew he heard, and he knew that I knew. I stayed like this for a few hours, until, exhausted, I fell asleep around 4 a.m. I knew, not for a minute, that Omega let his powerful grip fall.

_**Omega's POV**_

I heard, distinctly, Max's words, almost a sigh, and it wrenched my heart.

_Forgive me for what I will do…_

It would be so very selfish of me to keep her here, locked up in this cage, literally like a bird, and I held onto her for what I dreaded to be the last time. I could not keep her. She will find him-I sensed she was going to break. 7 years is a long time for an unsuppressed, separated love, but even longer for my suppressed, nearby love. But neither of us was given any slack. I held onto her, and for one night, would never let her go.

_**Max's POV**_

The next day is a blur, starting with me prying myself from Omega's grip, and me, now kneeling in front of an empty crate, which used to hold my dark-winged love. I don't even remember much about my arrival, just a bunch of pain in my heart and the nodding of obedient experiments. Now the cage was cold and unused, and I felt myself begin to shut down. Until I felt a brush on my back, and the strolling figure of a passerby, a whitecoat. A piece of paper read **Meet me at the cave-the one with all of that read dust. I give you 10 years after your 15****th**** birthday. Please don't make me wait that long. –Fang**

I shoved the paper into my pocket and burst out of the School, not caring if I was conspicuous or not, and burst into the air, wings finally stretching out fully, getting accustomed to flight after virtually no use for 7 years. I used my hyper speed, glad that I didn't immediately fall out of the sky. Before I could even stop and breathe, or perhaps think, I ran into the cave, the sunsets orange tones illuminating the cave blood red.

Fang was suddenly standing, and I saw he was even more handsome than the figment of my imagination, and I knew he saw me the same way, and our embrace, of denied love and full of passion, is the last image painted for you.

The rest of our happily ever after will be the figment of _your_ imagination.

* * *

Please give me your last opinions of the final chapter! It won't have a sequal. I think. I don't really know anymore. Please review. Please. It is my last request. (And for some reason, with the "final chapter" thing, I keep hearing "The Final Countdown" by Europe in my head. It might help the ending of a story seem less sad. (It does to me...)

Au Revoir!


End file.
